Football vs Cheerleading
by twilightlover28
Summary: Bella Swan is a 17 year old foster child after her latest party at her foster parents she gets sent away to new foster parents will she end up liking it? Or will there be somebody in the way to stop her. Not good at summaries. All Human BellaxEmmett
1. Chapter 1

FOOTBALL + CHEER LEADING =??

Summary: Bella Swan is a 17 year old foster child after her latest party at her foster parents she gets sent away to new foster parents will she end up liking it? Or will there be somebody in the way to stop her. All Human BellaxEmmett

Chapter 1

BPOV

I was being shipped away again to some boring town called Forks. Like honestly who names a town Forks? Is the high school mascot a spoon. There was no way I was going to cheer for the spoons. I guess I should explain a bit about myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am a foster child my parents gave me up when I was born and I have been passed around from foster parents to foster parents. Every time I screwed up I would be sent away. I have never met my parents and I guess its a good thing because there would be nothing good to come from that conversation. I am sixteen years old have brown wavy hair, brown eyes and I am cheerleader. In in grade 12 I haven't had my 17th birthday yet since it's September 13th and I was only in school for a week before I got sent away. Anyways I am also the most popular girl at Lake Howell in Winter Park, Florida. Not only was I a cheerleader I was captain and was planing on taking the Silver Hawks to championships and winning just like last two years but no I had to go to the opening party and have my foster parents give me up. My ex-boyfriend Nathan Mitchell was captain of the football team. No I'm not the typical cheerleader I'm not a girly girl and I'm not a tom boy I wear whats comfortable for me. I have a dark blue Lamborghini since my ex foster parents are rich but don't want me because I give them a bad name.

Attention all passengers we will be landing in Seattle Washington in 30 minutes.

I sighed and looked out the window. I already missed my friends back in Winter Park. The plane landed and I made my way to grab my bags. I was wearing my white Silver Hawk sweater with my black Sliver Hawk yoga pants and white uggs. I had my black Chanel sunglasses on my head, my hair down and my black Gucci purse. I only had 2 bags because the rest opf my stuff got shipped to my new home. I was heading to the Cullen house there were twins my age, a doctor dad and a inter designer mom. For some reason I was scared this time to meet this new family I have never spoke to them or even seen a picture. My old foster parents the Jefferson's and the adoption agency dealth with the whole adoption thing with out me choosing my family like I always have. I grabbed my dark blue suitcases and walked off out to try and find my new family.

I seen a sign saying Isabella Swan and I sighed and walked out to where a male with blondehair, some sort of bronzed hair male, a female with short spiky black hair and another female withI lighter bronze hair. I sighed again and walked over to them. "Hi I'm Isabella Swan. Are you the Cullen's?" The male with blond hair stepped forward.

"Yes I'm Carlisle Cullen this is my wife Esme." He pointed to the female with a lighter bronze hair. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "this is my son Edward and Alice their the twins." I smiled at them and Alice pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so excited we get to go shopping tomorrow with Rose she is Edward's girl friend and my best friend you will love her she is kind of mean at first but trust me she will like you and by the way I love your purse." I smiled at her and Edward laughed at her.

"Yeah Alice I dont really like to shop so dont get your hopes up about me going all of the time."

"Okay fine but I get to do a make-over on you not that you aren't already pretty its just that it will be so much fun." I must have had a scared expression on my face because she laughed. "OMG !" She was talking so fast I couldn't understand her.

"Um Alice can you do me a favor and talk English instead of squeal." Edward, Carlisle and Esme laughed and Alice just glared at me.

"Oh sorry I said I can not believe you are a cheerleader we are going to get along so well!"

"Oh yeah I was captain at my old school since grade 10 so yeah."

"What school did you go to?"

"Lake Howell why?"

"OMG! I can not believe that you guys won NCA Championships I wish our team was that good we don't even have a proper captain Lauren thinks that she can be captain because her daddy is on the school board and most of us don't even bother to mess with her."

I was about to answer when Esme cut in. "As much as I love hearing about this why don't we continue this in the car." I looked around and realized that we were still in the airport. I nodded at her an walked beside Alice with Carlisle and Edward each carrying a bag. "So Isabella how was your flight?"

"Oh just call me Bella and it was good long but okay the food was crap."

"Well then we will stop for food on the way home maybe at a fast foodplace." She turned to look at Carlisle who was talking to Edward. "Carlisle dear were stopping for food on the way home us ladies are hungry and we want something greasy."

"Yes Dear." I laughed at how fast Carlisle gave in my last foster father Will never gave into Judy that way she always had to beg. "Okay kids in the back." We rolled our eyes when he called us kids because we were far from it. We all jumped into Carlisle'sBlack SUV. I sat behind Carlisle with Alice beside me and Edward in the far back. We pulled out of the airport when I seen Esme nodded her head at Carlisle. "Bella we got something in the mail for you yesterday and I think it's blue maybe." I let out a squeal clapped my hands.

"OMG are you serious Carlisle." He just shrugged his shoulders. "Please you can't joke about my baby did she come." He nodded and I squealed again and Alice laughed.

"Dad I think she could give Alice a run for her money but please don't make them squeal its killing me and why couldn't we have gotten a boy so that I could have somebody to play video games with other than Jasper and Emmett."

"SHUT UP EDWARD!" Alice and I said together then laughed at his face. "Oh and Eddie I will play video games with you it doesnt matter to me I use to school the football team so I'm pretty sure I will be able to beat you."

"Yeah right and don't call me Eddie I hate that name."

"Okay but I will." The rest of the way to Wendy's Edward and I fought over who would win playing video games. At Wendy's Alice ordered a spicy boneless chicken wings with fries and a coke. Esme got a Salad and a lemonade. Carlisle and Edward got a baconater with fries and a sprite. I got 10 chicken nugget with fries and a sprite. Once we got our food we traveled in silence to Forks.

I must have fallen asleep because I felt the car stop and Edward shake me. I opened my eyes and smiled at him and he told me we were at his-our-house now. The house was beautiful it was a brick house and far off the road. It was HUGE. "Your house is beautiful Esme."

"Oh honey it's your house too now and it will always be as long as you want it." I couldn't help it I ran up and hugged Esme. "Thank you so much all of you have been so kind to me I was never treated this way."

"It's no problem we want you to be happy here." I smiled at Esme. "Well since you fell asleep in the car I figure you want to see your room?" I nodded and she took me up stairs. She pointed out Alice's room which was at the end of the hall way, Edwards which was across the hall from another door. "Okay Bella this is your room." She opened the door and I gasped. "Oh Bella if you don't like it then you can move into the guest room and we can redo it."

"No Esme I love it I always wanted my room to be midnight blue with a light blue bed spread I love it thank you so much." I hugged her again and she laughed.

"It's no problem Bella I will have the boys bring up your bags from the car and let you look around. Thorough the double doors you have a closet and on the other side is yours and Alice's. It would have been yours but she liked the mirror so now instead of sharing withEdward she wants to share with you if that's okay."

"Yeah Esme that's fine I will even share with Edward if I had to it doesn't matter to me." Just then the boys came into the room with my bags and smiled at me.

"Okay well lets let Bella get some sleep she has a big day tomorrow." I said good night and they all walked out of the room. I took this now as a chance to look around. In the middle of the room against the wall there was a canopy bed. It had white canopies and a black base. There was a love seat against the end of the bed. There was a flat screen TV and a desk in the far corner. I decide this was way to much to take in so I walked over to my suit case and pulled out my blue heart short shorts and Nathan's jersey. The good thing about Nathan and I we are still friends even after we broke up. I pulled out my Silver Hawks cheer captain blanket and went to bed.

I woke up to somebody knocking on my door. I got up and opened the door to find a girl who looks like a supermodel at my door. "Hey Bella I'm Rosalie and Esme wanted me to come a get you to tell you that there is some food if you wants some." I nodded my head and put on my baby blue slippers. I walked down the stairs and followed my noes down to the kitchen.

"Morning Esme do you need any help."

"Oh no why don't you go and sit with Alice and Rose I'm sure the guys will be down in a second." I nodded and walked out of the kitchen and walked towards the door that Esme pointed out.

"Morning Bella."

"Hi Alice."

"OMG ALICE YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT BELLA WENT TO LAKE HOWELL! THEIR TEAM WON THE NCACHAMPIONSHIPS!" I laughed along with Alice.

"I'm sorry Rose I missed a bit of information I guess I just didnt know if Bella wanted everybody to know I mean it looks like she is more of the football type." Alice looked over and winked at me. I sat down beside Alice and looked over at Rose.

"Oh yeah I guess your right. What number are you wearing because there was this one hot guy number 28 and I swear that he came out of a catalog." I bushed and stood up. "HOLLY SHIT NO FREAKING WAY YOU ARE DATING THE GUY I THOUGHT WAS DROP DEAD SEXY!" Alice and I laughed.

"No Rosalie we broke up about a month before I came down here but were still really good friends. You know how normally the two major captains hang out and all." Her mouth dropped open and she starred at me in shock.

"You were captain of the NCA CHAMPIONSHIP team last year don't you have to be in grade 12 and aren't you only in like grade 12 this year?"

"No you can be younger than grade 12 but most schools only have grade 12's as captains. Yeah I was co-captain in grade nine and captain in grade 10 and 11. I was going to be this year but I got in a bit of trouble and had to move here." Rosalie nodded at me and we heard a booming laugh that made me jump.

"Don't worry that's just Emmett the school's big shot he dates alot but doesntreally ever hook up withthem no matter what they tell their friends." Just as Alice finished telling me that Edward walked into the dinning room followed by a huge kid with black hair and a blond lanky male. The blond walked over to Alice and kissed her forehead while Edward kissed Rosalie's cheek.

"Oh Bella I didn't know you were awake yet I would have that you would have slept in. Anyways this is Emmett and Jasper. My bestfriends and Jasper is Alice's boyfriend." Jasper the blond one smiled at me and I smiled back while Emmett just had his mouth open staring at my shirt.

"Um I don't know you but maybe you should look up before I give you something to remember me by." Emmett's eyes snapped up to mine and I was looking in to deep hazel eyes. Edward snickered and Esme walked in caring a try full of bacon and toast. "Oh Esme I'll help is there anything left in the kitchen?" She smiled at me and nodded. I walked into the room to find a big bowl of fruit and a large try of eggs. I picked up the bowl withone and lifted the try with the other. I was finally happy that I took that job as a waitress.

I opened the door with my foot and walked into the room and put the tray and fruit down on the table stared at me in shock. "What I was a waitress." I turned back to Edward and smirked at him. "Hey Eddie ready to get schooled in Halo after we eat?"

"Your on Isabella." I glared at him and he glared right back. "But you should know that your going to lose."

"I don't know Cullen I think your going to go down remember what I said about the others I have schooled." Edward was about to reply when Carlisle walked into the living room. "Morning Carlisle."

"Morning everyone." Carlisle turned and smirked at me just like Edward had. "Bella I'm guessing you haven't been in the garage yet if your in here eating breakfast."

"That's only because I don't know where the garage is but when I find out I'm taking my baby on a test drive." Rosalie snapped her head up at that and so did Emmett.

"Bella what type of car do you have?"

"Oh I have a 2009 Lamborghini Murcielago LP 640 Ad Personam. Dark blue its my baby." Rosalie's jaw dropped an she grabbed my hand and pulled me to where I assume the garage was. I walked around the car to see if the movers put a scratch on it or anything that would ruin my baby.

"It's in perfect condition have you upgraded the turbo and engine yet?"

"No I haven't had time why?"

"Please let me help you."

"Sure Rosalie."

"Thank you and call me Rose all of my friends do." I smiled at her and popped the hood. She ran her hands along the engin and smile.

"I'll work under the car and you can work on the engine okay?"

"Really?'' I nodded and grabbed a board off the wall. "I'm going to go change okay?" I nodded again and she ran inside. I slid under the car and started to tighten some bolts. (A/N I know nothing about cars so yeah.)

I was working for a few minutes when I heard a throat clear. I slid out from under my car to see that it was just Emmett so I slid back under to check the brake pads. I heard him clear his throat again and I rolled my eyes. "You know it's rude to ignore people." I slid out from under the car to realize I had grease on my face.

"Its rude to stare at people's chest when you first meet them." He looked towards the ground and sighed.

"Look I want to introduce myself properly I know we got off to the wrong foot but I want to say sorry." I nodded and he continued. "I'm Emmett McCarthy so are you Edward and Pixie's new sister?"

"Yeah I'm Bella Swan." He held out his hand and I shook it sending sparks flying up my arm. I pulled my hand away from him when he realized it too.

"Your last name is Swan then why does it say Mitchell on the back of your shirt?" Wow he was stupid.

"Because this is my ex boyfriend's jersey." I saw his jaw tense and I was wondering what was wrong. "Emmett what's wrong?''

"I'm sorry Bella I just feel this need to protect you for some reason and I just don't want to hear that he broke your heart or anything."

"Oh Em it's okay he didn't break my heart we were dating for two years but we both decide we were better off as friends. For some reason Em I want you to protect me I always protect myself so I don't know what's going on either." He pulled me into a big bear hug and I smiled into his chest. "Em...Can't...breath." He let me go and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sorry Bells." I placed my hand on his arm and felt the sparks again. He leaned closer to me and my lips almost touched his when the garage door opened and Rose and Carlisle walked out. I backed away from Emmett and I seen him frown. "I'm going to see what games the guys are playing I'll talk to you later and thanks for letting me say sorry." I nodded and he walked into the car.

"Bye Bella I'm off to work."

"Okay don't work to hard old man." Carlisle glared at me and got in his car and drove out. Rose raised her eye brows at me and Jumped up on the counter. "Nothing happened Rose."

"Yeah it would have if Carlisleand I hadn't walked in. Now tell me what's going on with you I have never heard Emmett say sorry unless Esme tells himto and you guys were going to kiss I could see it on his face. Emmett never moves that fast with a girl he has only ever had one girlfriend but alot of dates. So tell me what happened?" I placed my head in my hands.

I told Rose about the conversation, spark and wanting to protect me. I also told her that I was scared because I haven't even been in Forks for one day and I already like Emmett. I had no clue if he was just going to use me or if I was going to end up making myself look like an idiot. Rose tried to tell me different but I made my mind I would be staying away from Emmett McCarthy. When I told Rose I was going to stay away from him she just muttered something like try it. I rolled my eyes and walked inside the house and up to my room.

I walked into my closet and seen that Alice had already unpacked most of my clothes that were in the boxes and there was only about three clothing boxes to unpack including my suitcases. I was hanging everything up when I got a text on my phone. I walked over to my phone noticing I got a text from Tyler.

_Hey Hunny :) How are you?_

I laughed an shook my head and put the phone back down. I walked back into my closet and finished up packing my last suitcase when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I walked out of the closet to see Esme walking into the room. "Hey Esme."

"Hi Bella I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the mall or anything before school tomorrow and we don't have to bring Alice if you don't want to." I laughed at the part with Alice.

"Yeah sure Esme I need some more jeans since it seems to be more cold here than hot. Just let me get ready." She nodded and walked out of the room. I grabbed a quick shower and ran into my closet and put on my purple shirt, black leggings with black flats. I left my hair down and wavy. On the way out of my room I grabbed my purple bag and my Chanel wallet out of my black bag that I used yesterday.

I walked down to see Esme sitting in the living room reading a book while Emmett and Edward played video games and Jasper and Alice were playing a board game. Esme looked up when I walked in and nodded in Alice's direction and I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay I'm ready Esme." Everybody looked over at me and I smiled while Esme stood up and grabbed her keys.

"Mom are we going shopping?"

"No Alice I'm taking Bella to get some food she likes and will either Emmett or Edward come to carry the bags." I seen Emmett start to say something but I cut in.

"Esme I'm sure we can handle a few bags." Esme shot me a look and I sighed. I knew I was going to have to explain it to her in the car.

"Okay well then lets go. Kids we will be home soon Emmett don't break anything." Emmett nodded and we walked out to the car and pulled out in silence. "Okay so what's going on with Emmett because as soon as he was going to offer to come you stepped in."

"Okay well the truth is..."

**Okay so this is my second story the other story I'm still working on it's called When The World Turns so if you like this review if don't like still review and tell me why. Thanks **

**Chelsea (twilightlover28)**


	2. Chapter 2

Football vs Cheerleading

Chapter 2

BPOV

"Okay the truth is Emmett scares me and I know this sounds really weird and whatever but I just dont see myself getting over that anytime soon. I want to I really do but he just seems to weird to me if you know what I mean and he seems like the type of guy who has a bad repation with the girls. I know not to judge a book by its cover but he really seems like that type of guy and I don't want a rep. as soon as I get into town."

The whole time I was talking to Esme wasn't judging me or making any assumptions about me and for that I was greatful. I never ment to tell Esme about the repatation thing but it just sort of came out. I don't know whats wrong with me but I feel like I can talk to Esme. Esme sighed and looked out the window of the car and turned back to look at me the slighest bit. "Okay Bella I know Emmett may seem like he is going to scare you and has a bad repation but he is like my son and I have never even hear of this repation and trust me Alice would tell me if Emmett was a player or what ever it is you kids call them these days." I laughed and smiled at Esme.

I could tell that she knew I was lying to her about what I thought of Emmett but she wasnt going to pry and make me tell her the truth like Alice would have. The whole drive to the mall we spent talking about my old life and what I liked to do for fun. I talked to Esme mainly about my best friends Maddie, Rachel, and Jessica. I also talked to her a bit about my ex-boyfriend and my best guy friends Drew and Tyler. I was popular back at my old school but they were just the people I mainly trusted. Esme was like my mom since I never really had one but even though she didnt give birth to me and I just met her yesterday I knew that she would always be there for me no matter how bad I screw up.

We arrived at the mall in Port Angelos and we walked into a store called 'American Eagle.' I loved this store even though I don't like shopping I was allowed to have a favriote store right? When we left American Eagle I had 5 new pairs of jeans. My favirote pair was the light color ripped jeans. We walked over to Aritzia to get a couple of TNA shirts to go with my new jeans. I got three new tops. The first one was a short sleeved green one, the second one was light blue long sleeved and the last one was a black three quater sleeved one. Esme got a new pair of purple heels claiming that they go with a purple blouse that she already had and I tried to be nice saying I liked them.

We stopped at the geocery store so Esme could stock up on the food that I liked but I told her that I would eat pretty much anything but she used the excuse that she had to get food for Alice and Edward either way so I might as well pick out some things that I liked as well.

When we arrived home Alice was standing in the door way tapping her foot. I looked over at Esme and she shrugged at me. I suddenly got nervous when Alice seen the American Eagle and Aritzia bags in my hand. Alice glared at me and stomped over to the car. "I can't not believe you went shopping with out me! How could you do that to me? Expecially when you told me that you werent going shopping! MOM what about me nobody ever goes shopping without me. I feel so rejected! My new sister and my mom go shopping behind my back! I can't believe this. I need to get revenge. Bella guess what since you went shopping with out me I get to give you a makeover! And I get to pick out your outfit for the first day of school oh my god I'm so excited." I was too stunded to even talk. I was not going to let Alice give me a makeover no matter what she said. She started walking towards the house when she turned to me. "Oh and Bella you have half an hour to shower and meet me in my room." With that she ran into the house leaving me standing with Esme.

"Do you think she will hate me if I hide?'' Esme laughed and nodded her head walking inside with the other bags. I sighed walked inside the house and up to my room. I put my bags down and walked down the stairs. I started down the stairs hoping that Alice was in her room and not sitting with everybody else. I walked into the living room to see Emmett, Jasper and Edward all fighting over who gets to play agenst who for Halo. "I have an idea." Everybody turned to look at me and I laughed at them because they all had a hand on both controlers. "Edward you come with me and help me excape from Alice. While Emmett and Jasper play and if you dont come with me I will embarress you so bad at school tomorrow." He sighed and followed me out the door.

"Okay we can't leave in your car because she will know so lets take my Volvo." I started laughing at him and he glared at me.

"You have a soccer mom car." He glared at me again and got into the drivers seat while I got in the passenger side. I heard the front door open and I looked at Edward and he tried not to laugh. "Let's go hurry up. Please I don't want to be sentenced to her torcher anymore then you do." I backed out of the gragae and we seen Alice glaring at the car from her spot on the deck. Edward laughed again and we booked it out of the driveway.

"You do know she is going to kill you when we get back right?"

"Yeah and she will probably kill you too for helping me escape."

"Yeah but hey you always have to help out family even if it is saving you from that evil pixie." I laughed at him and we pulled over into a driveway that looked abandoned. I looked over at him and he smiled at me. "This is the house were we have hunted houses on Halloween. Nobody lives her so it's pretty much empty and nobody ever comes out her it's my thinking place."

We sat in his car talking and asking each other questions when I looked over at the clock to realize that it was 9:00pm I looked over at Edward and he seemed to notice it too. "I have an idea you can drop me off at the end of the drive way and I will climb up the vine fence and into my room window that I know is open because I left it open a crack. You can just tell Alice that I ran and you couldn't find me. Oh then you can bring me some food."

"Are you sure that's going to work?" I nodded and he rolled his eyes at me. "There is only one way I will agree to this if one of the guys is at the end of the drive way waiting for you to and walks you through the forest." I sighed and nodded. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Hey meet me at the end of the drive way and don't tell anybody that you are meeting me expcally Alice." He hung up the phone and turned down his road.

He stopped the car just before his driveway and I seen Emmett standing there waiting for us to get out. We got out and Edward explained my plan to Emmett and Edward got back in the car and drove into his driveway. "Okay lets go." Emmett nodded and looked at me for another second.

We started walking when Emmett stopped and looked at me. "Bella listen sorry about yesterday I wasn't going to kiss you. I just don't know what came over me I'm not like that and I hope we can be friends because if we can't it will be really weird. I also really want to be friends with you I know we just met but it seems like you are avoiding me."

He thought that if he kissed me it would be weird well then he thinks that I actually want to be friends with him after he said that it would be weird to kiss me. I hate hime I dont think that I could actually like him after he called me weird. I could agree with him and tell him that I want to be friends or I can tell him how I really feel and have my new family hate me. "Yeah sure Emmett we can be friends." He nodded and we came up to the side of the house with the vines and I started to climb. "Wait here so you can call Edward if my window is closed." I seen Emmett nod and I climbed up to my third floor window and tried to pull it open. "Crap somebody closed it. Emmett called Edward and tell him to open the window."

"Okay." I waited while he dialed his phone. "Yo Eddie can you open Bella's window for her?" He hung up his phone and I seen my bedroom door open. "He is opening it now."

"Thanks Emmett." Edward opened the window and smirked at me.

"How are you going to get in now.'' I smirked back at him and jumped into the window. "Damn cheerleaderss."

"Thank you Edward now leave before Alice comes up here." He nodded and walked out of my room. I watched him walk out of my room and I pulled my cell phone out of my bag. I looked at my phone to see that I had 7 miss calls. 3 from Nathan and 4 from my bestfriend and now captain of my cheerleading team Megan. I put my phone on my night side table and changed into my pj's. As I started to fall asleep I started to realize that tomorrow I would have to start my first day at a new school great.

I woke up the next morning to somebody shaking me. I opened my eyes to see the freakiest thing I have ever seen in my life. "AAAHHH! Alice what do you want at 5:30 in the morning." She glared at me.

"Well you need to get up so we can start getting ready for school." She started bouncing on the spot and ripped my blankets off of me.

"Alice get out!" She shook her head and I rolled over a burried my head in my pillow. "ALICE GET OUT NOW!" I looked up at her to see her glaring at me and shaking her head. I stood up and walked out of my bedroom and down to the kitchen where I seen Esme eating breakfest. "Esme can you control that freak you call a daughter and let me go back to bed."

"Alice leave Bella alone and let her get some more sleep I don't think she wants to play Bella Barbie this morning she doesnt need to be up till seven if she only takes an hour to get ready. Now Bella go back to bed I will wake you up at seven."

"Thank you Esme." I gave her a hug and walked upstairs where Alice was standing on the top step glaring at me again. I smirked at her and started to walk past her. "Night Alice." I walked up the final set of stairs and I heard Alice's door slam shut. I laughed and walked into my room quickly falling back to sleep.

"Bella time to get up and get ready for school." I groaned and got up out of bed smiling at Esme. "Now hurry and get ready before Alice comes in here and picks out you outfit. I laughed and walked into my bathroom to start my shower.

Once I got out I walked over to my closet and pulled out my pink American Eagle t-shirt and my light washed ripped American Eagle jeans. I put those on and walked back into my bathroom and started to blow dry my hair straight. Once my hair was done I put on my mascara and eye liner. I walked back into my room and pulled on my black Fox hoodie and my Fox shoes. I looked my self over once in the mirror and grabbed my Ogio back pack and my FOx purse and walked out of my bedroom door just as Edward was calling my name.

"That's my name don't wear it out." Edward smirked and I heard Alice's heals coming down the hall way. "Oh shit."

"Well, well, well look who it is." I turned around and smirked at Alice. "Now see when Mom told me that you could get ready in an hour I didn't believe her but damn Bella you look good."

"Why thank you Alice. Now are you riding with soccor mom or me." She pointed at me and I laughed at a glaring Edward and walked into the gragae. I seen Carlisle about to get into his car to go to work and I waved at him. "Bye old man." He glared at me and I open my trunk putting my bag and purse in the back and telling Alice to do the same.

We got into my car and sped all the way to Rose's house making fun of Edward trying to catch up to us. I pulled into Rose and Jasper's house and got out of my car. "Rose hurry up get in we have to beat Edward to school so I can make fun of him for having a soccor mom car." Rose laughed and tossed her bag into the trunk and climbed into the back seat. I backed out of the driveway just as Jasper was getting into Edward's car.

I once again sped all the way to school while Rose and Alice were yelling at me to slow down while I just rolled my eyes and laughed. I pulled into the school and Alice and Rose jumped out of the car. I got out and seen everybody looking at us. The guys with lust and the girls with jealousy. I opened the trunk and pulled my bags out while Alice and Rose got theirs. I closed my trunk when I seen Edwards Volvo pulling in with Emmett's jeep right behind him. Edward and Jasper got out and walked over to Alice and Rose and gave them a quick peck on the lips while I faked a gag.

I seen Emmett making his way over to me with a smirk on his face. "Hey Belley." I glared at him while he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. A shot of electricity shot through my arm and I pushed Emmett's arm off of me.

"Hey Emmy." It was his turn to glare at me while I laughed. "Yo Alice, Rose are you coming with me to the office or are you going to sit there and suck face with Eddie and Jazzy." They turned and glared at me and I looked up at Emmett. "Emmy will you take me to the office?'' He nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the school. I left my hand in Emmett's as we walked towards.

As we walked I seen even more girls glaring at me. Well looks like Emmett has a lot of followers. I sighed and Emmett looked at me. Was it possible that I liked Emmett? Would he like me back? Would our friends like that we were dating? What happens if I leave again? Emmett opened a door which I assumed was the office and a lady at least fifty was sitting at the desk. "Hey Mrs. Cope how is the hip?"

"Perfect Emmett dear. Make sure you tell your mom that the pain medication is working perfectly and I will come and see her if I have any problems." He nodded and Mrs. Cope turned to look at me. "Now who is this lovely girl." I felt the blush rise to my cheeks and Emmett hide a laugh.

"Bella Swan or Cullen I'm not sure what it's under."

"Of course it is under Bella Swan-Cullen and I have you schedule and map of the school. Oh and here is a slip to get all of your teachers to sign and bring back at the end of the day." I nodded and said thank-you and made my way out side the school with Emmett following behind me. I looked at my schedule to see that I had.

1st Drama 2nd Cooking 3rd English Lunch 4th Math 5th Bioglogy 6th Gym

I was about to read who my teachers were when my schedule was ripped out of my hand. I looked up and glared at Emmett and he smiled sheepishly at me. "Well we have English, Math and Gym together." I smiled at him and he took me to my first class. "Okay this is your Drama class I think Rose is in it. Alice is in your cooking class since Jazz likes a women who can cook. Then Edward and Alice are in your Bio class. The other classes don't matter because you have me." I laughed at his cockyness and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Em, oh and when are cheerleading tryouts you look like the type that would tryout." He gasped at me then smirked.

"Like OMG I know. We should so totally tryout together then we can go to the mall and like call dibs on what guys were like the cutest today. Then we can obssess about that sexy quarterback named Emmett McCarthy and so totally make fun of the nerds. Like Omg perfect." I laughed at him and he smiled.

"Cheerleaders do not sound like that only wannabees do." He smiled at me and gave me a hug at the door of my class. "Bye Emmett see you in English." He waved and walked down the hall. I walked into the class and seen Rose sitting in the middle of the circle. I walked over to the teacher and she smiled at me. "Hi I'm Bella Swan-Cullen I'm new here."

"Hi Bella I'm Mrs. Jenkins and you can choose anywhere to sit." I smiled at her and she signed my slip and I walked over to Rose.

"Hey Rose."

"Sup Bella." I just shrugged at her and she smirked at me. "So Emmett walk you to class?" I looked at her surprised. How did she know that? "Don't look at me like that I know you like him."

"Um...No I don't I don't even know him."

"Bella don't lie to me I know you like him it's all over your face."

"Okay the truth is that I don't know if I like him or not I mean that I got here three day's ago how am I suppose to know if I like him or he likes me. Hell I don't even know his favriote colour or what his parents names are or even where his was born. Better yet I don't even know his middle name how am I suppose to date him or even like him."

"Bella it's okay you will learn everything about him. And if he is an asshole then kick his ass. It's really not that hard I mean he is like a huge teddy bear."

"I guess I'm just scared that I will have to leave again. It's so hard being a foster child I mean like going from family to family you never know when your just going to stay put for longer than a couple or years."

"Well you never know until you try and I'm pretty sure that the Cullens aren't going to give you up any time soon. Let me tell you that. Carlisle isn't one to bring somebody into his home who doesnt deserve it. If anything like that ever happens you can come and live with me and Jazz."

"Thanks Rose."

"No problem Bella. What class do you have next since the bell is going to ring in about two minutes."

"Oh I have Cooking." She nodded and I hadn't even realized that we were sitting in the middle of the room for the whole class talking.

The bell rang and I said goodbye to Rose. I heard my named being called and I seen a sexy boy coming my way. "Hey..." 


	3. Chapter 3 The Bet

FootBall Vs Cheerleading

**A/N I wanted to say that Jasper isn't the shy and quiet one in this story as in twilight were he needs to stay away from Bella because of his blood lust.**

_Last time:_

_The bell rang and I said goodbye to Rose. I heard my named being called and I seen a sexy boy coming my way. "Hey..."_

Chapter 3

"Hey Jasper." He smiled and walked faster towards me.

"Hey Bells. How was class?"

"Pretty good just talked to Rose the whole time. What class do you have next?"

"Cooking you?"

"Same Jazzy you have to sit beside me I need somebody to talk to. I think that since we both are in the same math class you can give me your homework notes and then I can get a good grade?" I smiled at him and he shook his head.

"Nice try Bells but not going to happen your not going to cheat your way through high school. What would Carlisle and Esme think? What about our friends? You have to work hard. I wll tutor you but I will not give you my home work." I sighed and he smile I guess he was proud about his speach. Little does he know I will just take his binder at lunch everyday and copy them. I smirked to my self and followed him to our cooking class.

"Your right Jazz I will start to pay better attention and do my homework cause it really isnt fair if I copy your work cause then what will I learn?"

We walked into the class and I was introduced to Chef Wilson who told me that I would be partners with Jasper all year since the class was an odd number from the start and Jasper was in a group of 3 with some girl named Jessica and a guy named Tyler.

I walked over to sit beside Jasper when I seen this creepy blonde guy looking at me. I turned my head away only to feel his eyes still on me. I looked back up and he winked at me. I shuddered and looked at Jasper and he was trying not to laugh. I glared at him and started to listen to all the safety procedures that they do every year.

The class went by with that creepy blond guy looking at me and Chef talking about how to use a knife properly. Great. The bell rang and I seen that creepy blond guy start to walk over to me. "Hi I'm Mike."

"Bella." I looked over at Jasper and he shrugged and smirked at me. "It's nice to meet you Mike but Jasper and I have to go to our next class."

"Well what class do you have I might be able to help if Jasper's class is on the other side of the school."

"English."

"With Mrs. Butts?"

"Yeah." I seen his smile get bigger and I groaned to myself.

"Cool I will walk you since I have that class too and Jasper doesn't."

I was about to tell him that I had to go to my locker first when Jasper cut in. "That would be great since I have to head to the science building." I glared at him and he walked away laughing. I gestured to Mike to lead the way and I followed behind him slowly.

We walked all the way to the English class where Mike took me up to the teacher. "Mrs. Butts this is Bella she is new." Mrs. Butts looked up from her book and looked at me. She was an older lady with grey hair and those really old glasses that you wear around your neck. She looked like she should be working in a library. "Since she is new and everything can she sit beside me?" I knew my eyes went wide. Mrs. Butts turned to look at me slightly.

"Actually you already have somebody sitting beside you and we have a student in our class that doesnt have anybody to sit beside. So Micheal you need to go sit down and I will take care of Bella here." I smiled thankfully at her and she returned it. She turned to me as Mike walked back to his seat. "Okay Bella looks like you partner isn't here but knowing him he will be late and will probably have an excuse about talking to coach but you will be sitting in the back row far right. Either of the two desks are fine."

"Thank you." I walked to my seat and took the side closest to the window hopefully who ever sat beside me didn't mind cause I really wasn't going to give up the window seat. Mrs. Butts told us to sit and read for a few minutes while she got herself ready. I heard the door open but I didnt even bother to look up and see who they were odds were that I didn't know them and didn't care about them.

I mean who shows up for a class 10 minutes late and expects to get away with it. "Mr. McCarthy where have you been?" I snaped my head up when I heard Emmetts last name and seen him standing at the front of the room.

"Sorry Mrs. B but I was talking to coach about the team this year I really think that were going to kick some serious ass."

"Language Emmett and if you were with coach I assume that you have a note from him telling me why you were late?"

"Come on you know that coach would have forgotten all about a note." She waved him off and I seen him turn around and start walking towards me. "Mrs. B why is Bella in my seat?"

"Because unlike you she was on time and I told her she could pick either desk since I thought that you wouldn't be late and besides you look out the window too much anyways."

I smirked at Emmett and he glared at me. "It's so on Bella tomorrow I will get my seat."

"Only if you show up on time for class which I really dont think that you will." He glared at me again and sat in the aisle seat. Mrs. Butts went on talking about all of the books that we were going to be reading this semester while Emmett whined about every single book. Most of the books I have already read like Romeo and Juliette, and Kelley Armstrong's book Exit Strategy or Stephine Myers Host. They were three completely different books and Mrs. B was telling us how we were going to create a short story about anything we wanted near the end of the semester so we should start to come up with some ideas. I already know what I'm going to write and it will be about my life as an orphan.

I heard Emmett sigh when Mrs. B said that we had to create a story but I was excited about it. Mrs. B told us that we could sit and talk or work on our ideas since there was only five minutes left in class. "Hey Bella I wanted to know if you want to go on a date this Friday. I was thinking that we could go to dinner and a movie then maybe my place." I heard Emmett stiff a laugh and I turned to look up at Mike. "Or we could just skip the dinner and a movie and head straight to my place."

"Mike is it? Well for one thing I don't people who I have just met and second I would never let your deased dick come anywhere near me and last but only because the bell is about to ring I have a boyfriend."

"It doesn't matter baby we can do it behind his back he doesn't ever have to know."

"Its funny cause he can hear everyword you are saying." Mike looked around confused. "Right Em?" Emmett's head snapped up to look over at me and I winked at him. I turned towards him and smiled. "I know we agreed to keep it quiet in the beginning but he wont leave me alone just tell him now please.''

"Yeah right Emmett your boyfriend that guy has only ever had one girl at this school and it wasn't the new kid." I heard Emmett stand up and I jumped to my feet.

"Why don't you take your filth out of here and leave my girlfriend alone. I mean it Mike. Bella is my girl you don't mess with her or she will probably mess you up and so will I." Mike looked shocked and Emmett looked pissed. I looked around the class and everybody was looking at us.

"Yeah right McCarthy Bella isnt your girl and she could never hurt me." I rolled my eyes and the bell rang. "So back to Friday, Bella my place right?" I looked up at Emmett and seen he looked even more pissed. I put my hand on his arm and he looked down at me and I shook my head.

"Listen here Mike and listen good. You and I well lets never even put those too words in the same sentence because there never will be an us or we will never ever even be friends so get this one word through your head, NO!" I grabbed my books and Emmett's hand and pulled him out of the class room.

We walked down the hall together not saying a word to each other. Still holding on to each others hand. "Em I have to put my books in my locker before lunch." He nodded and we stopped at my locker. "You know you can let go of my hand now right?" He let go of my hand and looked down.

I opened my locker and looked at Emmett who was just about to say something when we heard a scream. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" I turned to look at an angry Pixie. I looked up at Emmett and he gulped. I looked back at Alice and she looked pissed.

"Tell you what?"

"THAT YOU AND EMMETT ARE DATING!" Everybody in the hallway turned to look over at us. "LIKE COME ON HAVE YOU GUYS HAD SE-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Will you shut up your so damn loud. First things first I didn't tell you cause I haven't seen you yet. And second Emmett and I are n-" Emmett kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him. His eyes moved over to the other side of the hall way to and Mike was leaning on the lockers looking at us. "Dating but we didn't tell you because...um."

"We also wanted to keep it quiet for a little while to see how it would work out but it hasn't even been a day yet and everybody knows and we are both sorry that we didn't you don't need to take it out on Bella. We BOTH decided not to tell anybody partly it was more my choice then hers." Alice glared at him but nodded. "Okay now that that's settled. Can we now go get some food?"

I looked up at him and laughed. "Fine Em we can but don't be grumpy if all of the good food is gone." He pouted and started to lead me towards the caff with Alice heading towards her locker. "Em you know you can let go of my hand now." He smiled at me and shook his head. I sighed and tried to pull my hand out of his but he held on tighter.

EmPOV

I wasn't going to let her go. I just got a hold of her I never wanted to let her go again but I knew that it was a far chance that she would ever date me. I mean we just met I can't believe that I already like her this much. When Mike was asking her out it took everything in me not to jump up and hit him. Then when she told him I was her boyfriend that was the best I never felt so happy in my life.

We walked into the caff and everybody turned to look at us. Bella pulled her hand from mine and walked over to where Edward, Rose and Jasper were sitting. She turned to look back at me and smiled. "Emmy will you get me some food?" I heard the caff gasp because nobody ever calls me Emmy that just wasn't right.

I sighed and smiled at her. "Sure Babe go to the table." She smiled even bigger and sat down beside Jasper and smacked him over the head.

I grabbed her a slice of pizza not really knowing what she wanted since she wasn't the type of girl to eat salad. I grabbed her a water also and a burger, fries and a coke for myself. I paid and walked over to the table. I put the tray down and slid the pizza toward Bella only to have her shake her head and reach and grab my burger off the tray. "Thanks Em I love burgers, I cant believe you got it right." I glared at her and she laughed.

"So Bells why did you hit Jasper?"

"Because that asshole made Mike Newton walk me to English class when he could have just walked me his lazy ass self." Alice glared at Jasper after hearing what he did to her sister. I mean face it everybody hates Mike no matter how they act towards him. He is a walking STD just like Lauren Mallory. "So I have officially taken revenge towards Jasper and he wont be happy with what I come up with." I looked over at Jasper and seen him gulp.

"Don't be too harsh on him Bells, I mean so he made you walk to English with Newton but he didnt really think about how you would feel I mean its Jasper."

"Emmett I suggest you shut up before I take revenge on you too." I nodded at Bella and went back to eating my lunch. "So Alice I'm going to need a little help but I will talk to you about it later."

"Alright but you have to come shopping with Rose and I after school and you cant whine and complain, then I get to pick out your outfit for school tomorrow even though you look great but I really want to your my new sister you have to let me do something for you. Now that I think about it you owe me anyways since you left last night with out a make over and Esme took you shopping with out me."

Bella looked at her sighed and nodded her head while Alice squealed. "You unleashed the monster way to go Bella."

"Shut up Eddie." They glared at each other while everybody looked back and forth at them to see who would stop glaring first. In the end Edward ended up laughing at something and Bella smirked. "What does everybody have next?''

"Math." Jasper said "History." Alice sighed.  
"AP Chemistry." Edward gloated.  
"You already know I have Math with you." I looked at Bella.  
"And I have cooking have fun with Jasper and Emmy Bella." Bella laughed and I glared at Rose.

The bell rang and I looked at Bella. "Ready to go Babes?" She nodded and stood up while I grabbed the tray and her hand.

"Jasper are you coming with us or walking Alice then coming?"

"I'm coming with you guys since Alice is on the other side of the school."

"Okay and Emmy I have to stop at my locker to grab my math binder." I nodded and started to head towards Bella's locker. We grabbed her binder and headed towards the math class where Jasper and I headed to the back while Bella got the teacher to sign her slip. Jasper and I sat in the very back with three desks so Bella could sit with us too. Mrs. Montgomery signed the slip and sent her to sit somewhere and she walked towards us. She looked where Jasper was sitting and glared at him. "Jasper can I have the window please?" He shook his head and looked out the window. "Jasper you have already pissed me off once today don't do it again." He shrugged at her and she sat down in the middle and turned towards me. "Em are you good at math?"

"Yeah I guess why?"

"Cause I need somebody who takes good notes to photocopy all of them for me since I'm not really good at math."

"Fine I guess you could copy my notes." She kissed my cheek and turned towards the board.

After math I headed to history one of the classes I didn't have with Bells. I sighed and I walked into the class taking a seat in the back while the teacher looked surprised that I was actually on time. I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I couldnt wait till next period seeing Bella in those little short shorts and tank top, man was I ever excited.

I didnt listen in history my mind was caught up with thoughts of Bella.

BPOV

I walked out of my class heading towards the gym with Edward and Alice apparently we all had gym together. When we got to the gym Alice dragged me towards the teacher. Now I'm not trying to brag but I am pretty good at sports well except badminton like seriously who wants to hit a birdie around with a crappy racket so not my forte. I walked over to the gym teacher and had him sign my slip while apparently Alice paid for my gym fees since she knew I was going to be in her class and she probably asked Carlisle for money. The coach sent Alice and I to get my gym uniform from the storage room. Alice found me my size in both shorts and tank top. We headed to the locker room and I grabbed the locker in the middle of Alice and Rose.

When I walked out of the change room everybody turned to look at me. I rolled my eyes and headed over to where Rose, Emmett, Edward and Jasper were standing...well I was going to until Mike Newton walked over to me. "Hey Bella." I rolled my eyes and tried to walk away but he stepped in front of me again. "So Bella I was thinking I know you are dating Emmett but I think that I would be much more suitable then him I mean look at me then look at him." I looked over at Emmett to see him glaring at Mike I sent him a pleading look and he started to jog over to us.

"Damn Baby you look hot in those shorts." I laughed and he wraped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder. "So what are you and Newton talking about?"

"Oh Mike here was telling me that he was a more suitable choice to date then you." I kissed his cheek and he smirked.

"Is that so Newton well since you didn't get it the first time leave Bella the hell alone. I don't want to see you anywhere near her, and/or looking at her or there will be serious problems." He unwrapped himself from around my waist and put his arm around my shoulder while I put mine around his waist. "Do you got that Newton?" Mike nodded and Emmett walked me towards our friends.

When we got to our friends I looked up at Emmett. "Thanks Em. I really didn't want to talk to that freak anymore then what I already did." He just laughed and kissed my cheek. Just like he was saying no problem. I seen a group of skanks walking towards our group of friends. The girl in the middle was wearing a skin tight shirt, she had blond hair and looked like she has had some plastic surgery, the one to the left of her had brown hair and looked almost exactly like the one in the middle can you say wanna bee or what, the one on the right side had strawberry blond hair and looked like she too has had some plastic surgery or something close to it. "Who are they?"

Rose and Alice groaned while I felt Emmett shudder. "Bella watch your back they want Emmett. Those are the skanks of the school and the reason us cheerleaders get a bad name. The one in the middle that Lauren Mallory she thinks she is queen bee since she is the captain of the team, on the left that is her major wanna-bee Jessica Stanley they got the same nose job if you know what I mean, and last but not least Tanya Denali she is also one of Laurens side kicks but only got a boob job to try and make her stand out more to the boys on the football team." Just as Rose finished they stopped at our group.

"Well, well, well looks like the new girl already got a boyfriend. Well that's going to change because I am captain of the cheer leading team and they always get the captain of the football team so you might want to rethink dating Emmett because once the season starts he will want somebody who is on the field and can make him look good instead of somebody sitting on the bleachers with the band geeks."

"Oh your the captain. I am so sorry I didn't realize that this school had a slut for a captain I mean come on I could smell the fish as soon as you walked in the room. I mean oops what I meant to say was how many teachers did you sleep with to keep the grades up high enough to be captain cause from where im standing I can tell that you have no brain what so ever. Oh and keep wishing that Emmett would want you because I'm sure he doesn't want a walking STD. But that's okay I'm sure Mike Newton will take you any way you are."

"Listen here Bella you do not know who you are messing with I could have this whole school hate you by the time I snapped my fingers. You better watch your self cause I will take Emmett from you and make everybody hate you."

"Now I know your not smart enough to figure this out but listen here, I may be new here but I will make your life completely crap if you mess with me and as for Emmett you can try to take him but I'm not so sure he would even come near you."

"I am the most popular girl in this school you cant mess with me, I mean look at it this way I'm popular and I will watch everybody walk all over you."

"Okay then but lets make this a little interesting." Lauren nodded. "We can make a deal, I challenge you to a cheer off, next Friday you can have two people with you and winner gets to be head cheerleader and the most popular girl in the school, now since you already have that we will spice it up a bit, who ever loses wont become a cheerleader anymore got that? Now if you loser you have to announce at the first football game that you have to sit at the loser table all year long and if I lose I will announce that Emmett is back on the market anybody can date him including you. But either way who ever loses sits at the loser table. Oh and you have to make up your own cheer you can use one from the school. Sound good?"

"Deal but you really think you can beat me?" I nodded. "Fine your on.I will be laughing at you while you sit at the loser table. And I will be happy to take Emmett from you."

She flipped her hair and walked away with the wannabees following her. I turned back to the group and gave Alice and Rose a high five. I looked over at Emmett to find him glaring at me. "Did you really just make that bet?" I nodded and smiled at him. "Why would you do that I mean honestly. Lauren is the third best cheerleader in the school you really think you can take her on?"

"Yeah Emmett I do so don't mess with me and if I happen to lose to her then we brake up then date the next day there are ways around the bet I made it that way she just doesn't realize it."

"Bella your going to win I can feel it." I smiled at Alice and the coach walked in to start gym class.

**Okay once again I am really really sorry it took me this long to update I really dont know what was going on with that but I will be trying to update as much as possible since it is summer and its almost over :( but once again hope you review and tell me what you think but if there is anything you think I should add then let me know and I will see if it fits in any where. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight S.M does :) but I wish I did**

**twilightlover28**

**P.S Emmett doesnt know that Bella was the captain at her old school. **


	4. Chapter 4

FootBall vs Cheerleading

Chapter 4

BPOV

After I made the bet with Lauren Emmett refused to talk to me. I just rolled my eyes and walked away with Rose and Alice following behind me. I mean come on he really thinks I'm going to lose. Yeah right! But I did have to break the news to Alice and Rose that they werent going to be the two that I pick. I hate to say this but I have to go with my girls. My bestfriends from Lake Howell, they were now taking over the team for me since I couldnt be there. We were like sisters, just the three of us Tyler, Jess and me. Nobody would ever or could ever tear us apart. We were all on the World team together so I wasnt worried. I made a mental note to call them after gym was over and we were heading to the mall.

When gym was over and after I got changed I walked out of the gym to see Mike standing against the wall. I rolled my eyes when I seen him start to walk towards me. "Bella nice ass in gym class today."

"Go away Mike."

"Come on Bella I know you want me." He pulled me towards him and pinned my arms at my side. "Now you are going to do as I say." I looked over his shoulder and seen Jasper walking this way. He seen that Mike had my arms pinned and took off running towards us. Jasper grabbed the back of Mike's head and pulled him away from me. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I knew it was Emmett. Jasper threw Mike to the ground and kicked him in the stomach. I thought that he was just going to do it once but Jasper kept going. I tried to get out of Emmett's arms but he wouldnt let me go.

"Emmett stop him please." I looked up at Emmett and he let go of me nodding over to Edward who was trying to hold Alice back.

"Go to Edward now and dont try and help Bella." I nodded and walked over to Edward. Emmett ran over to Jasper and tried to pull Jasper away from Mike. By now the teachers were heading towards the fight. Emmett got Jasper away from Mike and over to us. I could see it in Jaspers eyes that he was pissed.

"Jasper, it's okay I'm fine I was just scared." I started to walk towards him but Emmett stopped me. "Em let me go it's fine." I looked over at Alice who was still struggling against Edward. "Fine Em dont let me go but Edward let Alice go, Jasper needs her." Edward looked hesitant and I sighed. "Edward she is my sister too now and I wont let her get hurt now let her go." Edward let her go and she ran towards Jasper and put her hands on his face and started talking to him. Emmett let go of me and I turn to face him. "Did you really need to hang on to me?"

"Yeah Bella. When Jasper gets mad he doesnt think normally." I nodded and the teachers came over to us. I explained to them what happened with Mike and how he was harrassing me all day. They understood and Jasper only got detintion for a week while Mike was suspended for a week. I looked over at Alice and Rose and seen them standing by my car. I looked up at Emmett and he sighed. "Your going shopping tonight?" I nodded and he pulled me into his arms. "Well it looks like Alice is getting pissed so I guess I will see you later."

"Walk me to my car and dont be a baby." He laughed and grabbed my hand and we walked towards my car. When we got there I gave him a hug and opened the passenger door. "Alice get in your the shortest you sit in the back." She sighed and got in while Rose went to sit in the passenger seat. "Rose what are you doing?" She turned and looked at me and I held out the keys. "You want to drive." Rose screamed and everybody in the parking lot turned and looked at me.

Rosalie ran around to the other side of the car and I got into the passenger seat. She tore out of the parking lot and had Alice and I hanging on for dear life. Alice was sitting in the middle of the back and leaned foward. "So Bella when are we learning this cheer?" I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Alice, Rose I'm sorry but I rather have my girls from Florida come down because they already know the cheers and it would be way eaiser then to teach people all new cheers. Are you mad at me?"

"No we understand Bella." I smiled at them and took out my phone. I called Tyler first.

"This is Tyler whats cracka lackin'?" "Yo nothin much girly whats crackin' with you?"  
"Nothin' how is the new town?" "Pretty sweet actually that's why I was calling." "Do you already have a boyfriend?" "Sort of but I will explain that later, but you and Jess need to get your asses on a plane and bring your cheerleading uniforms. I have a little battle that I need to sort out and since I know that you dont have a game this friday you guys can come."  
"Let me ask my mom hold on even though she will say yes." I heard her in the background talking to her mom."Yo I can come I'm booking a flight I will get there tomorrow night but we might have a problem with Jess coming." "What? Why?"  
"Cause she got major grounded she sunck out to meet Max a couple of nights ago so she might not be able to come cause you know her mom." "Shit! Why does she do this? I know I will call her house and talk to her mom for her. We both know that her mom loves me." "True you are one smart girl listen I got to go James is here to talk to me about Nath-...Never mind we'll talk later." "What do you mean? What about Nathan and tell James I say hi." "'Oh ok fine since you are bugging me." I laughed and I heard James sigh. "Ever since you left Nathan has been an asshole to everybody. James says coach doesnt even want him to start in the 1st game next week he has gotten that bad. Apperently if he doesnt shape up before next thursday coach is not playing him." "What an idiot. Okay I'm going to call Jess and see what's up with her.''  
''Alright love ya and see you tomorrow."  
"Love ya too." I hung up the phone and looked at Alice in the back seat. "One down and one to go."

I pulled out my phone again and dialed Jess's house phone. "Hello, Jacobs residents how may I help you?" "Hey Mrs. Jacobs. How are you?"  
"Hi Bella I'm good how are you? How is your new school?''  
"I'm okay I guess and it's okay too I guess."  
"What do you mane by that dear?"  
"It's just that I have no friends here I'm just the new girl and I miss my home and my friends." "Oh sweetie you will make friends soon, your a great girl." "I know I guess I just miss my girls back home." "Well sweetie why dont you come down in a few days?"  
"Actually Mrs. Jacobs that's what I was calling about see Tyler called me earlier and told me that she is coming down tomorrow and I dont want Jess to feel left out. Jess doesn't know about this cause Tyler didn't want her to get mad so I tried to call Jess's cell phone but it was off so I figured she would be at home." "Well I guess I could get her a ticket with Tyler so they don't fly alone." "Really? Mrs. Jacobs she can come?"  
"Yes Bella I know how much your friendship means to you girls. Hold on let me get Jess and you can tell her the good news." "Thanks ." She put the phone down and I heard her calling Jess.  
"Hey." "JESS!" She started to scream and I laughed. "You will never believe this you are flying down with Tyler tomorrow!" "OMFG no way!" "YEAH! I just talked to your mom and convinced her that I had no friends and need you to come down and hang out with me. But this is the real deal this hoochie named Lauren thinks she is better to then me. So I made a little bet with her and its a cheer off and she thinks she is going to win."  
"Hell girl you know Tyler and I got your back no matter what so what you need me to do?''  
"Bring your uniforms and your skills."  
"Done like dinner girl." "Alright I gots to go. See you tomorrow." "Peace girl.'' I hung up my phone and looked at Alice and she looked a little sad.

"Whats wrong Ali?" She shrugged and looked at Rose. "Ali look at it this way you get to meet two more girls on the National Team." That got her to smile. She laughed and turned up the music. We brusted out laughing at Justin Bieber's song Baby. we sang it in a high pitch voice that made all of our ears ring. The rest of the way to the mall we were singing songs and laughing like we have been friends for a really long time.

At the mall Alice and Rose made me go into every store that was there that was fit for us. Which was pretty much every store they had. After shopping we headed back home and seen the boys were there playing Halo or something like that. I walked up stairs to my room to put all of my bags on my bed and decided that I would unload those later and ran down stairs to talk to Carlisle and Esme about having Tyler and Jess come and stay with us. When I got to the kitchen I seen Carlisle sitting at the breakfast bar reading the newspaper and Esme starting to cook dinner. "Hey can I talk to you guys about something?" They both looked up at me and looked really worried.

"Bella Sweetheart what is it?" Esme was so worried that you could hear it in her voice and see it in her face expression, while Carlisle just stayed quiet and waited for me to start.  
"Um I wanted to know if my friends Jessica and Tyler could come and stay with us for a couple of days?" Carlisle choose that time to speak up. "That depends on if Tyler was a boy or girl and if you guys would behave yourselves?" "Tyler is a girl and yes we totally would I promise it will be as if we werent even here." "Well then I guess they could stay when are they getting here?"  
"See thats the funny thing...tomorrow night." Esme laughed and Carlisle stared at me. "Bella of course its okay but why the sudden plans?" Esme asked while Carlisle stared into space.  
"Umm well you see this girl from school Lauren was really bugging me alll day so I was like okay you want to play that way lets make a bet so anyways long story short we made a bet that the best cheerleader and we each decide that we could have two girls backing us up and I was going to pick Alice and Rose but they dont know my rutines and Tyler and Jess were both on team USA with me and I really need them to help we win." "Okay heres the deal, they can come and stay with us but no more betting with the girls at school we all know your a better cheerleader she was never on team USA so it was a really unfair bet for you to make Isabella," I put my head down when Esme called me Isabella cause I knew I disappointed her by betting but it was the best way at the time. "But on the bright side I know you'll do great Bella and I will come and watch you win." I jumped up from my chair and ran around the bar to hug Esme and ran back around to hug Carlisle who wasnt expecting it and almost fell off the stool. "Thank you so much I will go to the airport after school to pick them up and I promise that we wont bugg you and I wont make any more bets." As I was walking out of the room I heard Esme say, "Make sure that somebody comes with you to the airport I dont want you driving all that way by yourself and go do your homework." I laughed and walked into the living room to see what everybody else was doing.

When I walked into the living room Edward walked up to me and gave me a hug. I looked at him wierdly and he laughed. "Sorry I wasn't with you when you got out of gym today he would have never hurt you." "Edward he didn't hurt me so it's fine and he wont bug me again." "Alright well were going to watch some tv before dinner want to come with?" I looked over at Emmett to see him roll his eyes. I sighed and turned back to Edward.  
"No I think I'm going to my room to do some homework." "Bella it was the first day you don't have homework." "Okay well I have something else I need to do in my room by myself I dont have time for tv."  
"Bella are you okay?" I nodded and sneaked a peak at Emmett. "Alright I will call you when dinner is ready." I nodded again and walked upstairs to my room.

I dont know whats wrong with me why am I letting Emmett being mad at me affect me when 1) We arent even dating, 2) I dont like him. and 3) I just got here and I made a bet with Lauren that I know I can win which is why I made it but he is still mad at me. Boys are so frustrating. I dont know what to do. I flopped down on my bed and started to stair at the cealing. I must have fallen asleep because I suddlen hear a knock on my door.

?POV.

I watched Bella and Edward talk and I knew something was bugging her but I couldn't figure out what. I watched the tv for a little bit with eveybody else, but I couldnt get my mind off of Bella. "Hey I will be right back." They looked at me in questioning to where I was going I rolled my eyes and said, "The bathroom." They nodded and I headed out of the room and up the stairs.

Now I went up to Bella's room and knocked on the door. "Hey B you want to talk?" "Hey, sure I guess." "Alright so whats bugging you?" "I just miss home. I can't wait for Jess and Tyler to get here tomorrow but I miss everybody else too, somedays I wish I could go back and change what I did so I didnt have to come here but then I know that I would have never met any of you and that makes me sad too. I don't know what to do." "Bells theres a boy isnt there?" "Yeah I guess but it isnt anyone in this house." I could tell that she was lying but I didnt want to say anything. "I promise '.' that it isnt anybody you know." "Don't lie to me Bella I know who you like." "Who?" Well it's not Edward because that would be just weird and its not Mike cause we beat him up today and he is a crazy ass stalker, and it can't be anybody that you didnt meet today." "That doesnt say anything you just know who I dont like." "Okay well then just tell me who it is." "Okay well it's..."

OKAY that's the end of the chapter and I'm really really sorry it took me this long to get it up I have been really busy with school, boys and life but im trying really hard to update as fast as possible. But on a brighter note I want to say thanks to everybody who has been reading and reviewing and even if you just added my story on alert and didnt comment thats all good I still want to say thanks cause it means sooo much to me to have you guys read my story and I know you get this from alot of the other writers on here but the truth is you dont know how much your comments help us get the chapters up faster and make us soo happy to have people actually reading and writing.

Now alot of people dont read authers notes but I want to answer a few questions that were asked in the comments that were from you so, 00000, Bella and Emmett aren't dating and yes they do almost kiss in the garage and that's just because its just how it sounded but no they arent dating and I wasnt going to make them kiss that soon. I know I wanted to make them hate each other at the start but for some reason every time I would write something I would end up hating it, but yes I agree with you they are moving really fast.

SliverGoldsun .Day Yes Bella is an all star cheerleader, I like the idea of her not being clumsy and a tomboy so I wanted to change her compeletly and decided to make her one of the best cheerleaders out there.

So thanks for reviewing again...

Twilightlover28


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

I was lying in my room listening to music when I heard a knock on my door. "Hey B you want to talk?" "Hey, sure I guess." "Alright so whats bugging you?" "I just miss home. I can't wait for Jess and Tyler to get here tomorrow but I miss everybody else too, somedays I wish I could go back and change what I did so I didn't have to come here but then I know that I would have never met any of you and that makes me sad too. I don't know what to do." "Bells there's a boy isn't there?" "Yeah I guess but it isn't anyone in this house." I hope he couldn't tell I was lying. "I promise '.' that it isn't anybody you know." "Don't lie to me Bella I know who you like." "Who?" Well it's not Edward because that would be just weird and its not Mike cause we beat him up today and he is a crazy ass stalker, and it can't be anybody that you didn't meet today." "That doesn't say anything you just know who I don't like." "Okay well then just tell me who it is." "Okay well it's..." I paused I don't want to say anything Jazz. It will be too weird after, if you happen to tell him by accident then I will feel like an idiot and besides he doesn't like me back. Bells it's okay I know you like Em. I looked up at him shocked. I can see the way you look at him and you wouldn't have made him your fake boyfriend today if you didn't like him. Okay fine I do but he doesn't like me and besides it would be too weird if we dated. Why? I was about to answer when I heard Esme call us for dinner. Sorry Jazz maybe I'll tell you later. He nodded and we both left my room.

Over dinner Esme told everybody that my friends were coming down tomorrow and staying in the guest room at the end of the hall. I am extremely excited to see Tyler and Jess tomorrow we have been best friends for as long as I can remember. I made up some random excuse about being tired and wanted to be well rested for tomorrow and made my way to bed.

EMPOV

We heard the girls pull into the drive way and walk in the door laughing. I was glad she was liking it here. I am still mad she made that bet without telling me first because I am apart of it and I don't want to be any where near Lauren. I hope she wins because then I wont have to be any where near Lauren.

I watched Bella walk in with her bags and run up to her room, then come running back downstairs into the kitchen to talk to Esme and Carlisle. We were about to put on a movie when Bella came out to the kitchen and Edward stood up and asked Bella to watch it movie but she kept making up an excuse why she couldn't and ran upstairs. Everybody turned and looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

Hey I'll be right back. Everybody looked over at Jasper. The bathroom. He walked out of the room and headed towards the bathroom.

Alice looked over at me and sighed. What do you want Pixie? She glared at me and I laughed. I want to know what is going on between you and Bella? Nothing is going on with Bella and I she made up that lie so Mike would get off her back today. She sighed and I looked back over at her. It's the truth Alice what more do you want from me? I want you to admit that you like her. I don't like her though. She glared at me and I tried again. I only like her as a friend. Besides she probably has a boyfriend back home and I don't want a girlfriend they are too annoying for my liking. Edward laughed and Rose smacked the back of his head. He turned to her and started to apoligize to her and it gave Alice more time to bug me about Bella. Emmett why are you mad at her she will win this bet. How do you know Alice? You can't see the future. Because she is an all star cheerleader, she was on team U.S.A and was the youngest captain to win NCA Championships believe me you have to be the best to make captain as young as she was and to beat out all the others, that takes talent. So get your facts straight before you get pissed at her.

I didn't even have time to think about what I should say back to Alice because Esme called us to come and eat. At dinner Esme filled us in that Bella's friends were flying in tomorrow and she wanted us to be on our best behaviour. It didn't really matter to me if Bella's friends were coming it would just give me a chance to meet people she really cares about.

After dinner Bella ran straight to her room, saying she was tired and had a big day tomorrow. I knew it wasn't the truth and it looked like everybody else did too.

Hey, Em help me with something for a second. I looked over and Jasper and he nodded towards the door. Yeah sure J. I followed him towards the garage door not really knowing what he wanted. We got to the garage Jasper sat down on the bench. What's up J? Look dude, do you care about Bella? Yeah; she's my friend of course I care about her. Why? No I didn't mean it that way Em and you know it, and because you are making her feel like you don't care about her because she thinks you don't trust her to win this bet and she hates that you are mad at her. Did she actually tell you this Jasper or did your little Pixie tell you to say something to me? Look neither of them said anything to me but I can see it on her face ever since she made that bet you have been giving her the cold shoulder except after Mike put his hands on her, and that's because you felt guilty that you werent there to protect her. Damn Jasper was right in more then one way. I did care about Bella, more then a friend should and I was hurting her by being hot and cold with her I need to tell her how I feel, and maybe just maybe she feels the same way about me.

-NEXT DAY-

BPOV

I can't believe it, today is the day I get to see my girls! I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to see Esme in the kitchen making breakfast. Morning Esme.

Good morning Bella. Are you going to school today or do you have to head right to the airport? I'm going to go school until lunch but then I need to leave to go get Tyler and Jessica. I really am thankful that you are letting them come and stay with us. It means a lot to me. Oh Bella you should know by now that it isn't a problem. She came around the counter and gave me a hug. Now eat breakfast then you can go get ready. She gave me a plate with bacon and eggs and went to get another plate ready for Alice and Edward.

Just as I started eating Alice came running into the kitchen. MOM! I CAN'T FIND MY BLUE TANK TOP! YOU KNOW THE ONE THAT I GOT LAST WEEK WHEN ROSE AND I WENT SHOPPING! OH WHAT IF I LEFT IT AT THE STORE IM SURE I BOUGHT IT THOUGH! ALICE! Alice looked over at Esme and smiled. Lower your voice and it's hanging up in the laundry room it was lying on your floor so I put it in the wash. Alice ran over and hugged her mom. But before you go running threw the house and waking your father up eat some breakfast. Don't worry Esme I'm already awake. I heard Alice screaming her head off about a shirt. Carlisle walked into the kitchen and looked over at Alice who gave him an apologetic smile. He walked over to Esme and gave her a kiss on the cheek and took his coffee out of her hands. Sorry Daddy. He laughed and sat down beside me. Morning Bella. Morning Carlisle. I know you might be mad about this but I want you to take somebody with you when you got to get Jessica and Tyler today. Why? Because I don't want you driving to Seattle alone. I nodded. I don't care who it is I just want somebody to be there to talk to you. Alright I'll find somebody. Oh Bella I'll come with you. Both Esme and Carlisle yelled No pretty fast. Why not you said you don't care who it is that goes with her. Because if you go Alice you will end up making the girls go shopping and I don't want you guys getting home at midnight. Fine that means Rose can't go with them either. That's true so Bella any of the guys can go with you. At that moment Edward walked into the kitchen. Count me out dad I'm taking Rose out tonight, and I think Emmett needs to be there for the end of the day because he cant miss practice. So that means Jasper has to go. Edward stated as he sat down at the table. Oh and before you say anything Alice there is a second string that can fill in for Jazz at practice. Alice, Esme and I all nodded. Then it's settled see if Jasper can go with you and if he cant Esme or myself will since I don't have work today. said Carlisle, he was so set on having somebody go with me that would keep me company. Alright Jasper can come with me I'll ask him at school. Im going to get ready, thanks Esme for breakfast. She nodded and I left to put my plate in the sink.

I walked upstairs to get ready for the day. I decided to wear yoga pants since it was cold and I wanted to be comfortable for the ride to the Seattle Air Port. I decided on my black Hollister yoga pants and my white tank top that say property of Lake Howell's Quarterback. Jess and Tyler made it for me when I started dating Nathan. They would laugh if they seen me wearing it. For some reason I dont miss my old life as much as I thought I would maybe it has something to do with the Cullen's and Emmett, Rose and Jasper. I never thought I would find people like them here. I heard Alice yell my name and I grabbed my bags and walked down the stairs to see her glaring at me. "What Alice?" "Why are you wearing that?" I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. "Because I want too and I can." She glared at me and walked outside. Emmett was already outside with his jeep. "Hey Em. What are you doing here?" "I came to see if you wanted a drive to school." "I would say yes but I'm leaving at lunch to go to Seattle, to pick up my girls." After I said this he looked really sad. "Well how about this...You get a ride with me and you can take my jeep to Seattle." I heard Alice gasp and Emmett glared at her. "I don't know Em I have never drove a jeep before." He sighed. "Okay how about this you come with me in my car and Edward will drive you here after school to get your jeep." He nodded and we walked over to my car with Alice following. "Alice can you go with Edward today?" She smirked and nodded. Emmett walked around to the driver door and opened it for me I smiled at him and shook my head...He is trying waaaaaay too hard. He laughed knowing what I was thinking and got into in the car.

Emmett and I didnt really talk that much on the way to school but it wasnt awakward or anything it was comfortable silence. When we got to school I seen Jasper leaning against his truck talking to Rose. I parked and ran up to him. "JASPER! I NEED A MAJOR FAVOR!" "What's up Bella?" "Is there any possible way you can miss practice today?" "Yeah I can why?" "Well...Esme and Carlisle don't want me to drive to Seattle alone and Alice and Rose arent allowed to come because we would end up going shopping and not getting home till like midnight so they can't come and Edward and Emmett can't miss practice." "Yeah I will come with you. What time are we leaving?" "Lunch. If that's okay." He laughed and nodded and gave Rose his truck keys. I looked over at Rose and she looked really sad. "What's wrong Rose?" "It's nothing...just Jasper gets to meet Team USA cheerleaders before me." "Awe Rose don't worry you will meet them tonight we wont be back late." She laughed and walked over to Edward to give him a kiss. Ew. I really don't want to see somebody kissing my brother. Yes, I concider Edward and Alice my brother and sister and I consider Esme and Carlisle my parents.

Class was extremely boring and I couldn't really focuse because my girls were almost on a plane heading to see me. I couldnt wait. I miss them so much. By the time lunch rolled around I was almost running to my locker to put my books away and grab my purse. I pretty much ran to cafiteria and grabbed Jasper out of his seat and pulled him to my car with the others following behind us. "Okay Jazz say goodbye to Alice and let's go. Fast, fast, fast. We can't be late getting them because that would be really rude and I would hate to blame you and have them hate you." He rolled his eyes and gave Alice a kiss when I suddenly got lifted up. "AH! EMMETT PUT ME DOWN!" He laughed and put me down. "What your not going to say goodbye to me?" I shook my head. "Well then I'm sorry but I can't let you leave then. I want a hug then you can go." "Fine." I gave Emmett a hug when I heard Jasper telling me to hurry up. I laugh and waved bye to everybody else and got in the car. On the ride to the airport Jasper and I talked about pretty much everything including Emmett. I must say I was kind of embarrassed about that but he assured me that Emmett is just worried about me not caring about him but I do. Even if I am scared to admit it. Jasped told me I should talk to him about it but I'm scared that he isn't going to feel the same way. Jasper even spilled some secerts to get Alice not to take me shopping and ways that she always gives in. Damn he is amazing. I'm actually really happy that Jasper came with me some how he has this way of calming me. He is already like my brother I never had. Were so much alike.

"Bella. Are you excited to see them?" We were standing in the airport now waiting for Jess and Tyler. I think I was pretty much jumping up and down but Jasper was laughing so I really didnt care. I was excited to see my bestfriends I haven't seen them in a couple of months but it feels like forever. All of a sudden I seen two girls come running towards me. "AHHHH YOUR HERE!" We were all screaming and jumping around when Jasper grabbed my shoulders to try and calm me down.

"Bells calm down and intruduce me." I looked at him and started laughing. "Okay Jazz these are my best friends Tyler and Jess, Tyler and Jess this is Jasper my foster sisters boyfriend." The girls said hi and Jess whispered in my ear that he was cute. I started laughing and Jasper looked at me wierd. "So Belly Bee any cute boys? Or maybe possibly a boyfriend yet?" I laughed at Tyler and rolled my eyes. "No Small Fry there isnt a boyfriend yet. How is everybody back home?" Tyler glared at me when I called her Small Fry but laughed. She is the shortest girl in our group so we made up the nickname Small Fry and she hates it, but I also hate the name Belly Bee and I still to this day have no idea why people call me it. "Good I guess Nathan is a mess nobody really know why but he has been ever since you left, Max and of course James are good sad that we left but they will get over it." Jess said that a much more about the girls at school and talked about the cheerleading team the whole way home how we kind of sucked now but not enough to lose the NCA Championships thank gosh. Sooner rather then later we were pulling into my new driveway and I told them about Alice on the ride so they were already ready for her and Rose to attack. As soon as we got there Alice and Rose were standing on the poarch. I got out of the front seat of the car and seen Alice and Rose's face light up in a huge smile. I started to laugh and Tyler and Jess got out of the car. Alice booked it off the poarch towards Tyler and Jess Jasper reached out and grabbed her before she could launch and jump on them. I was so happy to finally have my best friends home I couldnt even wait for them to meet Emmett.

I looked back at the porch to see Carlisle and Esme standing there smiling at the way everybody was being around each other. I grabbed Tyler and Jess who were still talking to Alice and Rose and pulled them towards the porch. I intruduced them to Carlisle and Esme. While they talked and invited them inside I ran into the living room to see Emmett and Edward playing video games on the couch. I ran over to the tv and shut it off listening to the boys yell. "Em can you and Edward go and bring the girls bags upstairs please?" I gave Emmett a puppy dog look and he nodded and pulled Edward outside. I heard laughing and turned around to see the girls and Esme standing there.

"Girl you already have Emmett whipped." I laughed and nodded at Rose. While I heard Tyler whisper to Jess that Emmett was hot and completely my type. I rolled my eyes and laughed.  
"Come on girls were all sleeping in the basement tonight and watching movies." We ran upstairs to change and decided that we would meet in my room after and go downstairs. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everybody,

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update but I promise I am currently working on the new chapter. A lot of stuff has happened in my life and I have been putting my stories off but I am working on new chapters for both and I promise it wont be this long again. If you guys want you can leave me some reviews and give me some ideas of what to put in the story or just to let me know you guys are still with me. Thanks everybody I really am thankful for all your support.

Twilightlover28 :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

BPOV

As I was changing to go downstairs my phone went off with Nathan's ring tone. I sighed and looked at the phone.

(Bella- bold Nathan- italics)

_Hey baby I really need 2 talk 2 u call me? 3 -Nate_

**Nathan I'm not your baby anymore remember? :-/ -Bell**

_But that is what I need 2 talk 2 u bout 3 Nate_

**Nathan I cant talk to you right now im sorry -Bell**

_I really need 2 talk 2 u now I cant go another minute 3 -Nate_

**Fine call me - Bell**

_Okay :D 3 Nate_

Not even a minute later my cell was ringing I didn't know if I wanted to talk to him but I figured that it would be better to get this over with. Just before I hit answer I felt extremely guilty.

**Hello?  
**

_Hey baby _

**_Nathan im not your baby we just went over this now tell me what you want?_**

_Babyyyy I miss you sooo much I need you in my lifeeee_

**Nathan are you drunk?!**

_Nahhhh baby I o-only had a little_

**Nathan your drunk! Im not dealing with this I dont have the time or the energy!**

_You don't care about me anymore maybe that's why I had sex with Ashley when we were together_

**YOU DID WHAT?! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE! I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU OR SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! I HATE YOU!**

I hung up the phone crying my eyes out. I cant believe he would do that to me. We were together for 4 years. I heard my door open and seen Tyler and Jess walk in. I didn't want them to see me like this so I got up and ran into my bath room. I could hear them knocking on the door but I didn't want there sympathy. I need to get through this and for some reason there were only two people that I wanted to talk to were Emmett and Jasper. I wanted to talk to Jasper because he is like my brother and I knew that he would listen and understand where I was coming from. I peeked out of the bathroom door and seen that Jess and Tyler had gone somewhere else I walked back into my room and pulled out my phone.

(Bella Bold Jasper Italics)

**Jazz are you at the house?- Bell**

_No I had to go home you okay Bellz? Jazz_

**No but ill talk to you later do you know if Em is here? Bell**

_He was when I left he was playing COD with Ed. Ill come over soon and see you. Jazz_

**Okay I'll see you soon :( -Bell**

I decided to text Em and see if he was still here.

(once again Bella Bold Emmett Italics)

**Emmy Bear are you still at the house? Bell**

_Yea im playing COD with Ed? You okay Belly Bear? Em_

**No I need you :'( Please come upstairs to my room dont tell anybody! Bell**

I sent the text and started crying more. I don't understand what I did to Nathan to have him cheat on me. We were the perfect couple and would still be together if it wasn't for me moving. I didn't even hear Em come into the room until I felt him sit on the bed and pull me into his arms. I don't know how long he sat there holding me while I cried, he didn't even ask what happened he just held me until I was ready to talk.

I'm sorry Em I shouldn't have cried all over you. I tried to pull away from him but he just held me tighter. Isabella don't you dare apologize to me. I will always be here for you no matter what. I am glad I could hold you through this. Do you want to tell me what happened? I sighed and nodded.

EPOV

I was downstairs playing Call Of Duty with Edward when I seen all of the girls walk down without Bella I didn't think much of it cause I figured she was taking a bath or something. All of a sudden I heard my phone go off. I was extremely surprised to see that it was Bella texting me.

Emmy Bear are you still at the house? Bell Yea im playing COD with Ed? You okay Belly Bear? Em No I need you :'( Please come upstairs to my room dont tell anybody! Bell

I was freaking out because something happened to my Bella and I wanted to hurt whoever had hurt her. I picked up my phone and told Edward and the girls I had to go take care of something and would be back soon. Everybody but Jess and Tyler looked at me strangely. I pretending I didn't see there looks.

I got to her room and could hear her crying, I didn't even knock I just went right in and pulled her into my arms. I don't know how long I held her for but Jasper came to her door opened it then nodded at me and walked away. I have no idea what that's about but I will find out.

She finally stopped crying and looked up at me and started to apologize for crying on me and I wasn't having that. Isabella don't you dare apologize to me. I will always be here for you no matter what. I am glad I could hold you through this. Do you want to tell me what happened?

Em please don't get angry at what happened. My ex Nathan texted me saying that he wanted to talk and at first I really didn't want to but I wanted to hear what he had to say because I have heard that he is a mess right now so I told him he could call me and he was drunk so I told him I wasn't dealing with him and he told me that I didn't care about him and he is happy he cheated on me. She started crying again and I w as doing everything I could to calm her down. I was pissed, she did not deserve that nobody does.

Bells please calm down he is an asshole and doesn't deserve you. Bella your an amazing girl and you need somebody who will treat you right. Bella you may not want to hear this but you should be happy he isn't with you anymore and that you have people that love you and care about you so much that it hurts when your not with them. I need to tell her how I felt I just didn't think now is the best time. Thank you so much Em. You are my best guy friend I don't know what I would do without you. You just made me feel so much better about myself I honestly probably would have stayed up here and cried all night if I didn't have you. She hugged me again and after hearing that I knew I couldn't tell her how I felt. What was I thinking she wont ever like me. I'm just her big brother somebody she just met. I should have known that from the start.

"Bella Bean you want to go downstairs?"

"Bella Bean that is a new one Emmykins." I did not want to be called Emmykins no way no how. I was not letting people hear that I may not care what people think but the guys on the team wont let that go plus Edward will run and tell them. "But not right now Emmy you can go downstairs and see what the others are doing." I smiled sadly because I knew how much she was hurting and I want to take that pain away.

"Oh Bella Bean please don't call me Emmykins." I gave her my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine don't call me Bella Bean." She gave me a smirk while she was saying it.

"Why not?" I really wanted to hear the answer to this because I didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Because when people eat beans they get gas and I do not want to be a like smelly gas." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Only Bella would think as her nickname like a fart, I guess that's what sets her apart from all the other girls she isn't afraid to be herself and say whats on her mind even though I have no idea why she thought about farting.

BPOV

It felt so right being held by Emmett but I knew he didn't like me the way I liked him, to him I was probably just a little sister. I knew that after this thing with Nathan I wouldn't be okay for a while and I was okay with that but I needed Emmett in my life and I would rather have him as a friend then nothing at all.

Em is Jasper here? I need Jasper right now because he is the only one who knows how I feel about Emmett.

Yeah Bella I think he is downstairs do you want me to get him? He sounded upset but I figure its just because I wanted to talk to Jasper and I was scared to tell him how I felt so I needed Jasper. Being this close to Emmett made me have butterflies. I never felt this way with any of the other guys I have liked. Instead of answering Emmett I just nodded and gave him another hug. He walked out the door with his shoulders slumped and I felt extremely bad.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door and knew it was Jasper. He opened the door and walked in to sit with me on my bed. What's wrong Bells?

I don't know Jazz, Nathan cheated on me while we were dating. And I will never be Emmett's girl ill always be just somebody who is his little sister. I want to be more then that but I know that he doesn't feel that way and I don't know if I'm ready for something like that after hearing what Nathan did to me. How do I know that he won't do that to me. I'm so scared Jazzy.

Jasper sighed and gave me a look of understanding. Bella I'm not going to Nathan is an ass who needed to be the best the coolest infront of his friends and even if they weren't like that he wanted to be better then them. Now, what he did was wrong be he did something for you that made you who you are today. You are a strong girl Bella and no matter what happens nobody can tear you down. I won't let it happen you are like my little sister I will protect you no matter what against who ever. I felt a little heart warming with that because I have always felt like I didn't have a family no matter where I was but the thing is your home will always be where your heart is and I have never felt better then I am now. It seemed like forever before Jasper started talking again but I knew that he was just letting it sink in.

Now Bella I am saying this because it is true not because I am trying to be a match maker. Emmett is a good guy he is nothing like Nathan, he treats girls with the most respect I have seen from anybody, his momma raised him right Bells he wont hurt you the way Nathan did. If Emmett ever thought about hurting you Edward and I would be there to stop it. Jasper pulled me too him in a hug and I felt safe like a brother protecting his little sister and it felt nice. I felt loved for once.

Thanks Jazz, for everything I have never felt more safe and protected then I am here. With everybody they have all been so nice to me and I know what I have too do. And Jazz I like the nickname Bells but only you can call me it okay Jazzy? Jazz smiled and nodded at me and grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed. Okay let's go downstairs we have guests.

Jasper and I walked downstairs together and everybody was in the living room watching TV. I felt bad that I left Jess and Tyler down here with everybody else but I knew they wouldn't be mad at me. When we walked in the room everybody looked at us and Emmett just smiled at me. Jasper sat down and I pulled Tyler and Jess out of the room. If we wanted to be ready for Friday we had to practice. "Come on girls time to practice." They started to protest but I gave them my look and they stopped almost right away. Damn I loved being Captian. "Oh Alice, Rose if you want to change we can teach you some moves." They both nodded and raced up the stairs.

We went upstairs to get changed because I was not doing flips in jeans that just wasnt happening. We all started laughing when we came out in matching sports bras and shorts, just different colours I had on red, Jess had on blue and Tyler was wearing green. I seen the look that Jess and Tyler gave me and I knew we wouldn't be leaving the room before I gave them answers. "So Isabella why don't you tell us whats going on with you and a big muscle god downstairs?"

I laughed and sat down on the bed. "Nothing at all is going on between me and Emmett, I like him and all but thats about it." They rolled their eyes and I was scared that they were gonna jump on me and try and hit some answers out of me. "Now now Bella don't lie to your girls. Jess and I have known you long enough to know that you want to date him." Jess nodded along with Tyler like they were experts in my life.

"Guys listen, yes I want to date him or I would date him but he doesn't like me in that way he probably thinks of me as a little sister at the most." Both of them rolled their eyes at me again like they knew something I didn't which they don't because they just got here. This time Jess spoke

"B are you crazy! You can tell by the way he looks at you that he likes you as more then a little sister honestly girl you guys would be cute together. He could be the best thing that has ever happened to you B and you'd be letting him walk away by not telling him how you feel." I knew she was right about the fact that I'd let him walk way cause I was too chicken to tell him how I felt. Tyler cut me off before I could say anything.

"Bella don't even think that if he has feelings he should tell you because it doesn't always have to be the guy. You tell me this, does he do whatever you need him too?" I nodded at her, "Does he stop what he is doing to come see you if you are upset?" I nodded thinking back to when he was being a gamer with Edward, "And last but not least did he try to kiss you?" I looked down and blushed, "Bella I'm going to take that as a yes, see Bella he likes you, you just need to man up and be strong, and admit you like him." With that Jess and Tyler both stood up and pulled me off the bed.

We walked downstairs and into the living room to see if anybody wanted to watch. When I walked into the living room I seen Edward hit Emmett to get his attention away from the screen too look at me. It looked like they were watching Criminal Minds. Emmett looked over at me and his jaw dropped, and believe me my face went red. I noticed Alice and Rose were both wearing the same thing as us but Alice was wearing pink and Rose was wearing purple. "Hey guys we are going to go out and practice do you want to come watch or no?" I watched Emmett stand up really fast and everybody started laughing at him even though I thought it was cute. Everybody started standing up to follow us outside.

The girls started streching while the boys just sat their and tried not to stare. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Okay I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update every time I say Im gonna write I dont ever do it! I am extremely sorry and to any readers I still have left I promise I am going to update this story and my other story much more often...Please Please Please read and review even though I know I havent been a good updater :) Love you all!


End file.
